You've got a friend
by Pilgrim -the- restless
Summary: Eine kleine nachdenkliche Songfic zu dem Song "You've got a friend" von Carole King


)  
  
** You've got a friend ** ( Songfic )  
  
When you're down and troubled and you need some lovin' care and nothing, nothing is going right Close your eyes and think of me and soon I will be there to brighten up even your darkest nights  
  
Es war wieder einer dieser Tage, an denen Sam morgens aufstand, herzhaft gähnte, wie er es jeden Morgen zu tun pflegte, dem alten Ohm auf die mittlerweile hängenden Schultern klopfte und sich dann auf den Weg nach Beutelsend machte. Rasen schneiden, Rosen trimmen, Unkraut jäten - und sich von Frodo von der Arbeit abhalten lassen! Zwar war ihm Letzteres immer aufs Neue äußerst unangenehm, denn er hatte Angst, seine Arbeit als Gärtner nach und nach vollends zu vernachlässigen, doch genauso genoss er jeden Tag mit seinem Freund, den er trotz langer Bekanntschaft immer noch liebevoll "Herr Frodo" nannte. Was wiederum Frodo unangenehm war. Er selbst sah sich nicht als Sams Herr an, sondern nur als seinen Freund. Seinen besten Freund, wie er gerne und immer wieder betonte. Zwar war er seit dem Verschwinden seines Onkels Bilbo der Herr von Beutelsend, doch vermisste er das Leben zuvor und so sah man ihn oft wehmütig in die Ferne blicken und danach Ausschau halten, ob sein geliebter Onkel nicht in der nächsten Minute um die Ecke käme.  
  
Heute war einer dieser Tage, deren Anzahl in den letzten Wochen beträchtlich zugenommen hatten. Zwar hatte Sam das nicht im Gefühl, was für einen Hobbit auch sehr merkwürdig gewesen wäre, doch waren alle Anzeichen nur zu deutlich, als er die niedrige Holzpforte öffnete. Meist liebte es Frodo, länger im Bett zu liegen und erst in den Mittagsstunden aufzustehen, doch heute waren bereits alle Vorhänge geöffnet und die Sonne verströmte ein warmes Licht in das Innere der stattlichen Hobbithöhle. Sam klopfte, doch als er aus dem Inneren keine Antwort bekam, öffnete er die Tür, die, wie er wusste, nie verschlossen war, und betrat den Innenraum. Wie er es sich gedacht hatte, war Frodo nicht daheim. Es stapelten sich Teller und Tassen in der Küche neben dem breiten Kamin und der Tisch quoll über mit Karten und Büchern, in die farbige Papierstreifen als Lesezeichen gesteckt worden waren. "Herr Frodo?" Er hatte nie geglaubt, dass er eine Antwort bekommen würde. Das wusste er bereits, bevor er nach Frodo rief. Aber er tat es trotzdem - aus alter Hobbitmanier und auch aus Respekt. Sam konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen, wo sein Freund sich zu dieser Tageszeit aufhielt: hinter dem Hügel gab es ein kleines Wäldchen mit vielen knorrigen und alten Bäumen. Sicherlich saß Frodo an einen der Stämme gelehnt und rauchte eine Pfeife, so wie er es auch mit Sam gerne tat. Oder besser getan hatte, denn es war lange her, seit man beide das letzte mal zusammen eine Pfeife rauchend dasitzen und reden sah. Eigentlich zu lange für Freunde, wie Sam und Frodo es waren. Vergangen waren auch die Abende im Grünen Drachen, an denen sie zusammen mit ihren Freunden Meriadoc Brandybock, genannt Merry, und Peregrin Tuk, besser bekannt als Pippin, gesungen und getanzt hatten und an denen Frodo abermals versucht hatte, Sam näher mit Rosie bekannt zu machen, einem jungen Hobbitmädchen, kaum älter als Frodo und Sam und mit entzückenden kastanienbraunen Locken und Lachgrübchen. Bei dem Gedanken an Rosie wurde Sam warm ums Herz, doch faßte er sich schnell.  
  
Und Frodo? Gewiss, er saß wirklich unter einem der Bäume, so wie Sam es vermutet hatte. Und ebenso paffte er nachdenklich an einer langen geschwungenen Tonpfeife. Er fühlte sich nicht wohl in seiner Haut, ihm war, als wäre da der Drang, Hobbingen zu verlassen und mit ihm auch Sam und all seine anderen Kameraden, den Grünen Drachen, den alten Ohm.... er wagte nicht, all das aufzuzählen, was er im Fall eines Falles schrecklich vermissen aber dennoch nicht mitnehmen würde. Der Gedanke Bilbo zu folgen kam ihm nun immer häufiger, doch war er nicht darauf aus, ein spannendes Abenteuer zu erleben, wie Bilbo es viele Jahre zuvor getan hatte - und dabei an Ihn gelangt war, den Einen Ring, von dem Frodo nicht viel wusste, nur soviel, dass eine große Macht von ihm ausging. Sollte er es machen wie sein Onkel und sich den Ring an seinem nächsten Geburtstag, dem 11ten seit Bilbos Abreise, auf den Finger stecken? Wieder für Aufregung und Gesprächsstoff sorgen? Und das wichtigste: sollte er Sam davon berichten? Er seufzte, lehnte den Kopf zurück und paffte einige Kringel. Ja, sollte er Sam davon erzählen?  
  
You just call out my name, and you know, whereever I am I come running to see you again Winter, spring, summer and fall, all you got to do is call and I'll be there, yes I will You've got a friend  
  
Er wusste es nicht, zu schwer war die Entscheidung, seinen Freund mit derartigen Überlegungen zu belasten. Frodo kannte Sam zu gut, als dass er sich vorstellen konnte, dieser würde ihm bei seinen Plänen zustimmen. Das genaue Gegenteil würde eintreten. Ein Wortschwall von Argumenten würde auf ihn niederrasseln, die ihn davon abhalten sollten, auch nur einen Schritt aus dem Auenland heraus zu machen. Doch war da immer noch diese Ungewißheit, die auf Frodo lastete und ihn dazu drängte, sein Leben nicht weiterhin in Hobbingen zu verbringen, sondern sich auf eine Reise zu begeben - eine Reise, von der er nicht wusste, was sie beinhaltete, noch was sie für ihn bereithielt. Langsam entfernte Frodo die Pfeife aus seinem Mund und schloss seine Augen. Ein seichter Wind strich ihm durch die Haare und von fernher hörte er das Rascheln des Laubwerks in den Bäumen und wenn er sich nicht täuschte, so klang es ein wenig als würden die Bäume ihm etwas mit ihren knorrigen Stimmen erzählen: " Frodo Beutlin, Herr von Beutelsend, die Zeit ist noch nicht gekommen, da du dich aufmachen wirst, dein Leben zu verändern.... bleib standhaft....standhaft...standhaft... Das Rascheln verhallte, doch die Stimme, sie blieb Frodo im Gedächtnis. Was war die Zeit, die sein Leben verändern würde? Und wann ...würde sie eintreten? Er schauderte und seine Pfeife fiel ihm mit einem Mal zu Boden, als hätte ihn all seine Kraft auf einmal verlassen. War es also doch wahr?  
  
Sam hatte sich unterdessen auf den Weg gemacht, hatte das Geschirr Geschirr und den Garten Garten sein lassen, von dem er dachte, dass er an diesem Tage auch einmal ohne perfekt gestutztes Gras aushalten konnte und machte sich nun auf den Weg, Frodo zu suchen, was im Grunde übertrieben war, wusste er doch bereits, wo dieser sich aufhielt. Aber wie, ja wie würde er den jungen Herrn auffinden? Schwermütige Stimmung war so gar nicht typisch für einen Hobbit, besonders nicht für einen, dessen Name Beutlin lautete. Beutlin, ja, auch Bilbo hatte so geheißen. Verschwunden war er nun, gegangen vor nun nahezu 11 langen Jahren, als niemand damit gerechnet hatte - am wenigsten Sam. Schon sein Vater hatte sich Gärtner von Beutelsend nennen dürfen, damals, als selbst Bilbo noch jünger gewesen war. Aber...gewesen war? War Bilbo den jemals alt geworden? Das Gesicht des Hobbits vor Augen musste Sam sich eingestehen, dass, solange er Bilbos Gesellschaft genießen durfte, dieser sich nicht verändert hatte, obwohl auch er langsam begann, ein erhabenes Alter zu erreichen. Er schüttelte seine Locken. Ach was, zuviele Gedanken, die mir da im Kopf herumschwirren und deren Zugegensein mich nur mehr und mehr verwirrt! Doch wüsste ich gerne, was mit Herrn Frodo los ist. Kaum noch reden tut er, sitzt nur noch da, raucht Pfeife und starrt Löcher in die Wolken! Er hob den Kopf und blinzelte in die Sonne; dann wendete er seinen Blick ab in die Richtung, in der nun ein kleines Wäldchen zum Vorschein gekommen war. Dort, das wusste Sam, würde er den finden, nachdem er suchte. Doch würde er den Mut besitzen, ihn danach zu fragen, was auch ihm nun schon auf der Seele lastete? Herr Frodo? Hab ich Recht, du willst uns verlassen? Das Auenland, mich? Und Bilbo folgen, wo auch immer er sein mag? Ob er die Antwort hören wollte, das wusste er nicht.  
  
Es war also wahr. Auf ihm lastete eine Bürde, von der er noch nicht wusste, von welcher Größe sie sein würde. Er, ein Hobbit, auserwählt, Abenteuer zu bestehen - wie Bilbo? Er tastete nach einem kleinen, glatten Gegenstand in seiner Westentasche und zog ihn hervor. Dieser Ring - Bilbos Ring! Was ... mochte er bedeuten? War er der Schlüssel? Ging von ihm mehr aus, als jeder es sich vorzustellen vermochte? "Frodo Beutlin, Herr von Beutelsend.... noch ist sie nicht gekommen, deine Zeit. Schwer lastet sie auf dir, deine Zukunft.... dein Leben.... gib niemals auf....nur du weißt es, nur du kannst es, Frodo Beutlin.... Frodo Beutl... Frodo .... Frod....Fr....F....." "Nein.nein...!" Fest drückte Frodo seine Hände auf seine Ohren. Woher kamen sie, diese Stimmen? Warum er? "Weg...nein....wer seid ihr....wer?" Doch er bekam keine Antwort. "Nein.... Sam...Sam..." Er umfaßte den Ring, ein goldenes Schmuckstück, das soviel mehr war, als nur ein Ring. "Frodo....Frod...Fr.." "Nein.ne.." Schwach wurde seine Stimme. Schwach wurden seine Glieder.  
  
If the sky above you grows dark and full of clouds, and that old north wind begins to blow. Keep your hand together, and call my name out loud soon you'll hear me knocking at your door.  
  
"Herr Frodo! Herr Frodo!" "Nein...nein..." Aber was? Sam schaute erstarrt auf seinen fast reglos daliegenden Freund herab. Er hatte Schreie gehört, ein durchdringendes "Nein...." von dem er wusste, es kam von seinem Herrn, dessen Stimme er als eine unter Tausenden wiedererkennen würde. Er sah nur, wie der Hobbit plötzlich in sich zu zusammensackte. "Frodo!" Vorsichtig stützte er den Kopf seines Freundes und klopfte ihm immerfort auf beide Wangen. Was geschehen war, das war ihm in diesem Moment nicht von Bedeutung, dass sein Freund die Augen wieder aufschlug, das war das einzige, an das er dachte. "Sam...lass mich...nicht alleine...." Auf einmal drang schwach Frodos Stimme an Sams Ohr. "Nein, nein, Herr Frodo, niemals, wach auf!" Immer weiter tätschelte er die Wangen des Hobbits, die nun langsam wieder Farbe annahmen. Und in dem Augenblick, in dem er es am wenigsten erwartete, schlug Frodo plötzlich die Augen auf und richtete sich schlagartig auf. Sam, der mit diesem Ruck nicht gerechnet hatte, landete rückwärts im Gras. "Aber was...wie...Sam? Was liegst du da im Gras? Bin ich eingeschlafen? Oh, meine Pfeife, sie ist zerbrochen!" Tatsächlich war die tönerne Pfeife unglücklich auf einen Stein gefallen, als sie Frodo aus der Hand glitt und nun lagen ein gutes halbes Dutzend Scherben neben dem Hobbit auf dem Waldboden. Ebenso Sam! "Du bist ....als ich kam... ich hab gehört....ja, du bist wohl eingenickt...." War es Feigheit, dass er Frodo nicht die Wahrheit sagte? Oder war es etwas ganz anderes? Etwas, das man Freundschaft nannte? Sam war sich nicht sicher. Schweigend ergriff er nun die Hand Frodos, die dieser ihm reichte, und hockte sich neben ihn. "Ja, du bist eingeschlafen!" War das eine Lüge? War er berechtigt, seinen Freund anzulügen? "Ich hörte Stimmen ... ein seltsamer Traum... als wenn die Bäume...weißt du...als wenn sie redeten...!" Sam stutzte. Ein Traum? Nein, das war es wohl nicht gewesen - auch wenn er nicht wusste, was Frodo miterlebt hatte. "Sam, ich vermisse Bilbo!" "Ich auch, Herr Frodo, ich auch." Würdest du auch mich vermissen, wenn du gehen würdest? "Lass uns gehen, Sam." Vorsichtig legte der junge Hobbit den Arm über die Schultern seines Freundes .. und mit der anderen Hand ließ er vorsichtig einen kleinen, runden Gegenstand zurück in seine Westentasche gleiten. Ein Ring - und doch soviel mehr! Würdest du auch mich vermissen?  
  
You've got a friend now ain't it good that you've got a friend. When people can be so cold they'll hurt you, yes and take your soul if you let them But don't you let them  
  
Ende  
  
Authors Note: Hach ja,ich hab sie fertig, meine zweite Hobbitfic! Jaja, ich weiß, stellenweise etwas schmalzig geworden, liegt vielleicht daran, dass ich endlich mal zum Ende kommen wollte *smile* , deswegen schreib ich hier erstmal noch WIP drunter und werde alles noch mal überlesen und ein wenig dran feilen! Trotzdem viel Spaß (... und nehmt's noch nicht so ernst ... und mich schon gar nicht!!! ) Eure Pilgrim ( der Quotenhobbit ) 


End file.
